


The Dragon & The P

by Miss_Chris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Chris/pseuds/Miss_Chris
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a veela. He's got the looks the attitude hell he will even have wings! That part he's okay with. The waves of inheritance that come with extreme pain and the fact he's been told he's likely to have to mate to Pansy? That part not so much. Veelas get one mate but not one wave of inheritance. They get four. And the are not pretty.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1: Horrific Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to do this here or how to tag things so um please read the Authors note at the end of the chapter!:

A Veela's first wave began as all horrific things did - quietly and innocently.

This horrific thing started with a small, thin, sickly nine year old boy simply wrapped up in a thick blanket attempting to ride out what seemed to be a nasty cold. Draco curled in on himself in the ancient arm chair beside the fireplace in his family Manor's oversize library and shook. The hot and cold flashes had started a bit over a week ago and had only progressed in severity since. From any other child the repetetive quick tempeture drops would have been enough for a one way trip to Mugo's healing center but Lucius Malfoy insisted otherwise. His father had stopped bringing his son to the hospital for such things a few years prior claiming it would only further progress the othering of his son in the future. Even at eight years old however Draco realized he was different from the other children due to how often he got sick and the severity of his suffering but this felt different somehow.

The small blond huffed as he felt a small tickle at the back of his cold nose and rubbed roughly. He hated being sick with all his might. No matter how much he begged and pleaded when he was sick he was forbidden from any activity other than reading and sleeping. With a tiny sniff he twisted in the chair to open his book again and began reading once more, allowing himself to be sucked into their world. When he was young his mother read it to him before bed countless times as she curled around him in his childhood bed and stroked his hair. This book had also been the first he had ever read all by himself as a child and continued to read it every time he got sick. It was the story about a Veela princess Marionette and her private knight Pruet who turned out to be her faithful mate. Sometimes when his father was too loud and the visitors his father brought by the house were too cruel he wished to switch places with her

He shook his head at the silly idea and shoved his blanket to the floor suddenly too warm for the deep green fleece. He frowned slightly when the heat didn't subsided but instead continued to steadily grow. Draco uncurled himself in the chair and placed his feet on the floor only to realize when he looked down he was badly shaking. His breaths began to grow quicker and shallower as the heat began to rise higher in his chest and began burning at the tips of his ears, nose and fingers. His breathing temp reached the point of hyperventilation when the heat began to burn at his chest like a fire. This had never happened before. Draco didn't know what to do.

"M-Mummy," the boy whimpered as he pushed himself out of the chair shakily.

He only managed a few steps before he collapsed onto the hardwood floor as the burning heat surged under his skin. The blond rolled onto his opened his mouth to scream only for it to be caught in his throat. It was as if he had swallowed an ember only for it to catch light inside his chest to roast him from the inside out. Tears spilled over his pale cheeks as he desperately struggled to cry out for help.

"Mummy please!" Draco sobbed, writhing on the floor in pain, "Mummy help I'm on fire!"

Draco continued to scream and sob to no response for what felt like years to him but was only 3 mere minutes of hell to the house elves who listened on from outside the large doors. Dobby imparticular had wanted to enter but Lucius's instructions to leave the boy alone had been clear before he had left. The elves all jumped when they heard the telltale sound of the floo going off and Narssica Malfoy's heels clack against the floor. The young Malfoy however couldn't hear and began to lose hope causing him to sob even more uncontrollably as even the house elves left him.

Immediately as Narssica Malfoy stepped out of the floo she felt that something was terribly wrong. Before she could even step out of the large fireplace to investigate however she heard a loud sob from within the Mansion and froze in fear. The second scream however caused her to fly into action. She walked quickly out of the floo, her dress robes billowing behind her and her discarded bags hitting the floor loudly. Her walk slowly became a jog and then a run before becoming a full on sprint as she searched for her baby boy with in the large Manor. Her husband had placed sound scattering spells on the Manor years prior to confuse an intruder in case of attack but it had completely backfired in this moment. The woman grabbed the arm of a nearby house elf as it tried to run past her and pulled it to face her roughly before leaning down to it's level.

"Where is my baby?" She hissed terrified and also angry that the house elf had tried to avoid her.

"T-The library Madam Malfoy," it squeaked, shaking something fierce.

She let go and ran to the library and hefted open the oversized doors before stilling at the sight. There on the floor of the Manor library next to the roaring fireplace lay her baby boy writhing and sobbing in pain. As he let out another moan she surged forward and dropped to the ground beside him and pulled his shaking body to her own. She cursed quietly under her breath as she rocked him in her arms. It was all too obvious now what had been happening these last three weeks leading up to this point. If it hadn't been for her fear of her husband's retaliation she would've called in Snape earlier who would've diagnosed and given him a pain dulling potion for this exact moment. Alas she had done no such thing leaving her nothing to do but to attempt to comfort the sobbing boy.

Shh shh Dragon… my dear Dragon. You're going to be okay," she smoothed her hands against his flaming hot cheeks attempting to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

"Mummy I-I'm on fire," he sobbed, his throat raw and voice raspy from his own screams.

"It may feel like it but it's not true," She shook her head and smiled sadly at her son, "No no my Dragon your soul is seeking out It's match. You my baby boy are a Veela."

"V-veela?" He whimpered, looking up at his mother completely confused.

In the past he had heard his mother and father arguing about Veelas and read about them in his books but hadn't realized it was in the realm of possibility for himself. He was just a normal wizard like Blaise and Pansy wasn't he? He couldn't be a dirty mixed blood his father denounced at least one a week after a dip into the liquor cabinet. Draco shook his head weakly and whispered a small 'no' as tears tumbled down his cheeks even harder.

"Yes my Dragon. You are a Veela. Just like Marionette from your favorite story, remember? She had a first wave just like you. You're going to get a mate just like her my Dragon" she stroked his cheek softly thinking to herself bitterly about how sweeter and less painful the waves were meant to be in the books he loved to read.

He thought of how Pruet loved and protected Marionette and could hardly believe her, couldn't believe that he really got to have that, "Really? I get a mate like her? Are you sure?"

She nodded looking down at her sweet boy sadly knowing the chance that he would never get to be with his mate was higher than she would like to admit in the moment. He smiled slightly at the prospect of having someone love him like Pruet loved Marionette before his face once again curled into a terrifying silent screaming horror. She pulled him closer into her chest partially to comfort him but also to hide the terror of a look her son wore.Her little Veela had come into his first wave earlier than she had ever heard of before and it had already lasted much longer than usual which were all signs of how strong he and his mate would be. It was amazing to see and would be for the best in the long run but his body was already weaker than most to begin with. She hadn't even had a chance to warn him. The older Malfoy shook her head and refocused her attention on studying the boy's gestures only to realize he was beginning to clutch at his chest.

"Dragon, my Dragon you have to listen very closely okay?" She turned his face to look at her and stroked his hair, "In a little bit there is going to be a really hard pull on your chest. You have to let go okay? You have to promise me to let go or it will only hurt worse okay?"

He nodded weakly trying his best to manage his short gasping breaths. She apparently had not told him a moment too late as only seconds after he gasped loudly his eyes all but bugging out of his head. Draco's back arched like a bow up to the sky. It was as if someone had reached into his chest and was attempting to steal his soul while he was still breathing. The room was filled with a horrible scream that he didn't even recognize as his own but knew it must be by the way his already raw throat screamed back at him in pain. All he could remember in that moment was soul snatching pain.

And then the pain stopped

Many things happen at once after this. Draco slumped helplessly in his mother's arms and all but passed out. Narssica Malfoy on the other hand jumped into action by grabbing her son's wrists to check them. All Veelas got a temporary mark after their first wave of their mate's initials. It would be on their wrists most commonly or in unusual cases it would be located somewhere around their neck. The mark would last as long as it would take for their mate's soul to accept the Veela's meaning it was a toss up on time. Most times it took at least a good half hour but already her son had gone against all expectations so she acted as quickly as she could. The older Malfoy near rolled her eyes when she came to the conclusion that the mark had appeared on his neck making one more thing that was unusual about it all.

She unbuttoned his top two buttons quickly and pushed his head to the side grimacing as his head lolled almost lifeless like to the side. She gasped when she found the insanely quickly fading mark knowing that it was yet another telltale sign of an extremely strong bond. By the time it had been found the first letter had completely faded and all was left was a faint 'P' that was leaving as well. She swiped her thumb over it and leaned to look closer but by the time her thumb had passed over and she had blinked it was gone.

She sat back and leaned on her elbows trying to steady her heart beat. Mentally the Malfoy went over every last name she knew starting with a P that could belong to a child around Draco's age. 'Maybe Parkinson?' she thought before stilling and looking down at her boy in pure fear. 'What if it's… no. It can't be even an option' she shivered and made up her mind.

Draco Malfoy's mate had been chosen - and in more ways than one.

-xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first time writing on AO3 even though I've been reading here for a while but I've written on FF.net before. My favorite story I wrote was the Dragon and the P but it's been ages since I last uploaded and to be honest I absolutely HATE my old highschool writings. However I have recent rewatched the movies and after being in the MHA fandom the last few months (I can confirm it can SOMETIMES be toxic as the rumors) and then the Haikyuu fandom (which I still love I just need a break) I thought I'd come back to this one. I have plenty of free time so I will be rewriting the Dragon the P! This time with a much cleaner plot, less grammatical errors, a beta if I can find one and better character development! The original is in Fanfiction.net by MyMessyIdeas if you want to check it out! So let me know if you have any ideas or if you or anyone you know would be up to talking about being a beta reader! Please follow if you're interested! See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath Part 1

n the two years since Draco Malfoy's first many things changed and in his completely blunt, honest opinion none of them were even remotely good.

"Drakey Darling stop running away from me! Don't you want to share a cup of tea?"

That was one of the said changes that definitely landed on the more draining side of the list.

'It" claimed to go by Pansy P. Parkinson.

Ever since the fateful day his Mother had found the singular P on her son's collar bone she lied to everyone who questioned her about the initials including her own son. She was only one who knew that there hadn't been two "P"s but only one. To her disdain Lucius seemed to be a bit incredulous forcing her to begin to insist that Draco's soulmate had to be the one and only Pansy Parkinson who happened to be the sole daughter of the prestigious pure blooded family. Soon after he realized the influx of wealth and power such a pairing would make for the Malfoys he embraced it fully and began forcing Draco to spend triple the amount of time with the pug nosed girl than he had prior to his first wave. Within a few months after Lucius accepted the Parkinson's girl to be his son's mate a betrothment contract had been written up for the two to marry immediately after graduation. Narcissa was deeply concerned by this development and at the moment had attempted to warn the Parkinsons in secret that it was not a sure deal that the girl was most definitely her son's mate to no avail. Their belief in Lucius' promises was steadfast and strong leading to one of Draco Malfoy's worst nightmares to become reality; a world ravaged and molded just to please one Miss Pansy Parkinson.

"There you are Drakey-Darling!" The girl shouted as bound into the Malfoy Manor's library to spot her betrothed glaring down at a large plush chair as if it had personally offended him.

Draco pursed his lips and sighed before addressing the girl in a strained voice, "Hello Pansy. I'll join you in just a moment. I just need a bit of time."

Pansy, ever noncompliant to his obvious requests to be left alone, edged closer and placed her hand on the collar in an attempt to sooth the blond boy, "Draco if there is something wrong…"

Draco grabbed her hand a bit tighter than he had intended and quickly removed them from his collar before turning away from the girl. Anyone else would've seen such things as an obvious dismissal and left the boy alone but Pansy refused to be brushed off that simply. Ever since her parents had told her she was betrothed to Draco and would become the next Mrs. Malfoy after graduation she had not let up once in her attempts to get closer to her future husband. In all fairness she actually had done quite well for herself as no one else other than his own mother could say they were able to touch him without him flinching and turning on them to either verbally or physically act out. From time to time he would still flinch under her touch or freeze as if a blush of her fingertips had the same effect as the Petrificus Totalus spell but most times unless she caused him pain he didn't have any outward negative reactions. With this in mind she had no qualms wrapping her arms around him from behind, closing her eyes and resting her chin on his shoulder in an awkward, one-sided, backwards hug. Surprisingly however he stilled under her touch causing her to open her eyes to find one look at his collar from this angle to make the cause clear. There just below his collar was a sickly swirl of deep blues, purples and yellows in the shape of fat fingers that she was sure were connected to a larger print of a fully adult hand.

"Draco did he…" Pansy trailed off not fully knowing how to bring up the subject as the last time had been a disaster, "Did he hit you again?"

That had been the worst thing to be brought on by his first wave.

His mother had tried to convince him that his first wave hadn't been the event to push his father over the edge but he knew better. He just knew that it was all his fault. He just had to surpass all odds and present as a dirty Veela when his lineage suggested that such a thing was close to impossible. On his father's side the only Veela trait they all possessed was their signature white-blond hair and it had been nearly a century since a Veela had been born and they had been immediately banished from the family and all manor grounds. On his Mother's side a member of the Black family had not presented as a Veela and with the exception of his mother who showed only one and a half Veela traits - the inability to become pregnant twice and her half white-blond hair. His father had been furious when he first presented and the animosity had only grown over the last two years and Draco was fully convinced had his mother physically been able to have a second pregnancy that he would have been made an outcast like the last Malfoy Veela. Recently he truly wished that had been an option not simply because of the abuse but because he wasn't the only victim.

At first it was the shouting. The screams of how he was a disappointment and a disgusting blemish on the Malfoy family tree rung throughout the manor halls on a daily basis. Lucius would yell about his son's infraction for what seemed to be every moment he was home only stopping to curse out his wife who's inability to produce a second heir matched with the cultural disdain amongst pure-bloods for second marriages cause his massive anger towards the woman. The sound of his voice when aided by the amplifying charm spell Sonorus was deafening and yet anyone at the Malfoy's doorstep was none the wiser due to a simple Muffliato spell surrounding the manor. Soon however Lucius seemed to deem the shouting ineffective or maybe he found it wasn't traumatizing for his taste so he began a new faze - dancing. At the mere thought of the act Draco drew his hands into fist and dug his own nails into the palm of his hands in an attempt to save face even while swimming in his own memories of the spell's doings. Much to his disdain for a while it seemed to Draco that his father found pointing his wand at a mere child who's eyes had not even finished shifting from a baby blue to sterling silver and casting Tarantallegra. A few times his father went as far as to have Draco 'dance' under the curse for house guests during his father's meeting with other former Death Eaters. Still to that day Malfoy Sr. would use the spell on his son occasionally and laugh as his legs spasmed uncontrollably but before it had been a near daily occasion. That is until one Narcissa Malfoy stepped in and Malfoy Sr.'s victim count doubled.

Since his mother tried to take a stand against her husband Lucius had only grown in cruelty. The leg spasming spell was soon replaced by the Imperio curse. Draco ground his teeth as he was reminded of the mottled, burned flesh on the bottoms of his feet from the many times he had been forced to walk across hot embers repetitively under the curse. He tightened his fists further and grimaced as his radius and ulna bones of his left arm ached from the ill healed, self inflicted fractures his father had forced him to make under the curse. As horrible as the thing he had been forced to do under the curse Draco admittedly missed it and wished to return to the spells, charms and curses because now? Now it seemed Lucius had found just how fun it was to him to use raw physical power. He had found how satisfying it was to watch bruises bloom like deep violet-yellow pansies across the skin of his wife and heir. He had discovered his love for the feeling of blood dripping slowly off his fingertips and watching his son clean the blood from the floor while attempting not to cry. He had discovered how intoxicating he found watching bruises shine and glint on the two's pale alabaster skin like spilt India ink on a canvas all caused by a single swipe.

"Draco… Draco you're doing it again." Pansy whispered while waving a hand in front of his eyes, snapping him out of his daze only for him to find that the girl had moved in front of him and was holding his tightly clenched fists.

When he looked at his hands closer he was hardly surprised to find blood dripping from his palms from the crescent shaped incisions on his palms. Also unsurprising to the blond was the horrid ache he had in his jaw from grinding and clenching his teeth. With this train of thoughts he likely would have drifted off again had it not been for pansy encircling his hands with hers and squeezing tight. He looked up and considered his verbal escape options only to be saved by the loud crisp clipping of his mother's high-heel clad footsteps coming towards the two of them. Draco quickly drew his hands from Pansy's and grabbed the thick, black blanket that sat across the deep grey, snakeskin armchair he had been glaring at earlier and wrung it between his hands to clean off the blood. He grabbed Pansy's hands and wiped them for her making a mental note to have an elf clean the blanket thoroughly before anyone noticed the metallic sent the blanket now likely had and placed it neatly back over the chair. He shoved his slightly bleeding hands into his pockets, straightened and stiffened his posture as his mother opened the large library doors without touching them at all.

"I'm quite sorry Pansy Darling but Draco and I must be going to Hogsmeade now. Your parents are waiting for you by the floo dear." Narcissa declared clearly as she stormed the room only pausing to tip her large sunglasses down to the tip of her sharp nose to examine the conflicted look on the young girl's face, "Do you have something to say Pansy Darling?"

Draco sneered at the stricken girl as if daring her to say anything. The small hard faced girl darted her eyes back and forth between the two very intimidating pure-bloods before her and nearly began to shake from the pressure before she simply tore her eyes away from the two just to look at the ground timidly and shook her head quickly before mumbling a quiet 'No Misses Malfoy.' Narcissa hummed quietly before gesturing towards the door as a clear dismissal for the young girl. The two Malfoys watched as the Parkinson girl scuttled out of the room only shooting one quick sympathetic look over her shoulder towards Draco before she disappeared around the corner. The older Malfoy looked down at her son, walked closer until she stood right in front of him and stroked his hair lightly, grimacing when he flinched slightly before relaxing. They truly did need to leave but even she knew she had acted rudely towards the girl although it was for good reason. When she came in the look of horror, sympathy and sadness had given Narcissa more than sneaking suspicion that the topic of her son's injuries was at hand. While she knew it would be healthy for Draco to confide in someone other than the house elves at the end of the day they had a reputation to uphold not to mention the wrath Lucius would unleash if he heard of Draco telling others about their private matters.

Narcissa leaned down, placed a kiss on his forehead and spoke against his eerily cool skin, "Come My Love. We must go get your supplies while your father is way on business for the weekend. You'll leave this place for Hogwarts soon enough. You'll be safe there."

Little did they know safe was the last thing Draco would be for the next seven years.

-xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO been really busy stressed and SCARED lately (I'm jewish & black and i live in a major city in America so uh yea) but ALSO please please please help me find a beta if you can! I'm dyslexic so spelling and grammar is hard dude! My anxious ass also procrastinated proof readign so in the mean time i got the rough drafts for the next 3 chapters written. I just wanna fix em up and make sure they flow well with the story line and crap. That being said im totally up to any suggestions yall have with events to include and stuff! The original is on my ff.net acct and its pretty short (I made a ton of filler chapters plus real long a/ns so its actually pretty short) so you can read that too while i edit! anyways hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and stay healthy!


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath Part 2

_ “You’ll be safe there.” _

Draco sat stiffly on his bed looking blankly into his wardrobe as his mother’s words tumbled around in his head. While logically he knew she was correct he couldn't ignore the impending feeling of doom that hung over his head as he got ready to head to Diagon alley. The fact there was nothing he could truly do to justify the feeling frustrated him causing him to cover his face with his eerily cool hands and pressed hard against his eyes. The young boy groaned in exasperation before sliding his hands down his face roughly in a way that pulled at his skin before dropping them. Sliding on his robe the boy looked over to the mirror and assessed himself thoroughly with an oddly critical eye for someone of his age.

There in the mirror stood a small, thin, blonde boy with alabaster skin and shaking hands laying limply at his sides. The robe itself was nearly oversized due to his acute weight loss although it had been bought and tailored perfectly only a few months prior. He had on nice black slacks and a crisp button up fully buttoned all the way to the top - much to Draco’s dismay. He attempted to tuck his shirt in further to fix the slight ballooning of the extra fabric that accentuated his thin frame however his attempts only seemed to make the issue more obvious. Draco sighed and watched his reflection do the same. He brought a hand up to his face, studying how his reflection moved and touched his cheek, flinching at the feeling as he has almost expected his hand to pass through thin air. Draco watched intently as the boy in the mirror caressed his own pale cheeks, traced his eyelashes lightly, tickling himself accidentally before tracing his fingers down thin nasal bridge and off his pointy nose. The more he looked the less the reflection in the mirror looked like himself and more like a ghost.

“Draco my love, it's time to leave.” His Narcissacalled, her voice echoing through the manor. 

Draco flinched, snapping his head towards his door before looking back into the mirror. He looked closely before closing his eyes and scrunching up his face hard for a moment. When he relaxed and looked back at his face it appeared to be himself once more staring blankly back. Satisfied that he recognized himself once more he grabbed the small satchel he had packed for their shopping trip and headed out of his room. He began heading down the stairs before he felt a small tug on the back of his robes. Draco turned slowly and looked down at the elf a step above him looking back at him sheepishly. It was Dobby, an elf that had been working for his family for as long as he could remember and likely much longer. It looked like the elf was holding something behind his back and as per usual was fairly anxious to start and finish the conversation as quickly as possible. Ever since his first wave other magical beings such as goblins, werewolves and even some house elves like Dobby had been treating him differently in that they were either impossibly curious about him or they were filled with overwhelming anxiety.

“What is it Dobby?” Draco sighed, disgusted by the influence his presence had on other beings, “I haven’t got much time.”

Dobby held out what seemed to be a small note with shaking hands, “Miss Parkinson gave this to Dobby for Dobby to give to you. Miss asked Dobby to ask if you are okay Sir but Sir told Dobby not to ask if Sir is okay anymore.”

The poor elf looked terrified at the conflicting instructions so Draco attempted to take pity on him. ”It’s okay Dobby you can ask this once.”

“Is Sir okay?” Dobby blurted out, seemingly relieved that he was able to complete his task and was now merely anxious for the answer.

“I am fine Dobby,” Draco droned, trying not to let onto his annoyance, “Now is that all? Mother is waiting for me.”

Dobby nodded quickly and took off back up the stairs leaving Draco to walk down them alone. He walked briskly to the floo room where his mother stood tapping her heel against the marble floors quite impatiently. She was cloaked in dark green robes lined in black satin over a simple black dress. Her tight bun pulled at her skin that Draco could only guess to be quite uncomfortable seemed to even affect the small smile she gave him once she saw him approach. She held her hand out and waited for draco to come and take it. He huffed and took his mother's hand once he was in range and held on tight despite himself. Draco didn/t fully understand the reasoning of his mother’s physical affection but he found it best not to reject such gestures. Together they stepped into the large floo disguised as a gothic fireplace, grabbed their respective handfuls of floo powder and they shouted their destination. 

“Diagon Alley!”

. **.o0o.** .

“Do I have to go alone?” Hissed Draco quietly. They were standing at the front of Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions where the owner herself was attempting to usher the young Malfoy boy to the back while his mother stepped out. Draco usually wouldn’t have pushed back so hard on his mother leaving but it was a new setting with new people and the odd sense of dread he had felt earlier in the day had tripled during their time at Diagon Alley so far. Something about this shop in particular was setting off all of the alarms in Draco’s head even though he had visited many times prior making him feel queasy at the thought. Unfortunately Narcissa Malfoy was not giving into her son’s demands on this matter and only nodded shoving the boy slightly towards where Madam Malkin was beckoning. She had told him before they had gotten to the shop that she would be heading out to grab his books and the special cauldron Snape had recommended to get while Draco was being fitted for new robes and she was not altering plans now. She gave her son a stern look causing him to huff and relent finally as he followed the seamstress to the back. 

There the stout woman led him to one of four stools that faced a wall of mirrors and gestured for him to get up. Draco stepped up onto the stool and stool still as a second seamstress approached him, slipped a robe over his head and began to pin the robe in ways he didn’t know the purpose of. After a moment the blond began to relax a small amount as it seemed that the impending feeling of doom and dread that had raised at the prospect of being back in the fitting area had been for nothing at all. Mere moments after the thought had crossed his mind however the warning bell at the front of the shop jingled and his hackles were immediately raised.  _ This is it,  _ he thought, _ whatever has been making me feel like this is about to happen. _

Draco gritted his teeth and stared at the door to the fitting rooms preparing himself to see someone who would bring complete chaos and cruelty into his otherwise mundane day. Maybe it would be his father or one of his colleagues or maybe even an Auror that had somehow figured out his father’s connections with the Death Eaters all those years ago and had come to take him and his family away. He had heard horror stories of Azkaban from Pansy and Blaise during late night chats by the fireplace and he didn’t think anyone sane would take a child there but when someone heard Death Eater all sanity seemed to leave most people either in fear or rage. The anticipation was making Draco antsy and his mind drove up terrible scenarios at a record breaking speed, each one worse than the next before the door to the back room he stood in began to open and all thoughts froze. 

The door opened slowly to reveal Madam Malkin leading a small brunette boy with large crooked glasses and scuffed up running shoes into the room. She led him to the stool next to the blond and Draco stared unabashedly. He watched dumbfounded as the other boy slipped into a robe and a new seamstress came to poke and prod at the new customer. He didn't understand in the slightest how such a small unassuming kid had freaked him out so much. The boy looked poor and more malnutrienced than Draco was. The other boy looked sound skittishly and made a small face at the blond that didn’t seem to be intended for him. He looked scared and confused and for some odd reason Draco found himself thinking that the boy feeling that way was a problem that needed to be fixed. He felt himself wanting to impress the boy, get to know him and make him one of his friends. He had never had a friend other than the other powerful pure blood heirs he had met at an extremely young age but he knew he wanted this boy to be the first friend he made all by himself.

“Hello,” Draco said, “Hogwarts, too?”

**_-xx_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am not the best at humaning so while i love the sweet author's notes idk what to say so um - thank you for reading and things should pick up after this. Again if you have any ideas I'll totally look into them! Right now I'm trying to figure out how to fix a huge plot hole rn and I truly do want to punch past me. Anyways see you next week and please do your best to stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -xx

**Author's Note:**

> original work also by me is on ff.net by MyMessyIdeas!


End file.
